1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to a camera truck with a vertical lifting column used for vertical adjustment of the camera and comprising an outer column part resting on the chassis, an intermediate column part adapted to be extended telescopically from said outer part, and a central column part carrying the camera and itself capable of being extended from the intermediate column part, and also wheels which are used for guiding the column parts relatively to one another and which are mounted between the square-section column parts.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
In a known camera truck of this kind (older Application No. P 32 36 837) the wheels are rotatably mounted in bearing blocks which themselves are secured on the inner walls of the column parts. Since the shafts of the wheels are situated parallel to the walls of the column parts, the diameter of the wheels depends on the spacing of the walls of neighboring column parts. Consequently, the diameters of the wheels must necessarily be kept very small, which is disadvantageous. Transverse stresses in the extended column parts are transmitted via the wheels to the walls of the column parts transversely to the plane thereof. To keep deformation of the walls to a low level, the walls have to be given relatively thick dimensions.